Engyesis
by kyvetprevet
Summary: Poseidon threatens war when his brother reveals his eldest son Theo. There is only one solution to keep war from occurring, but Hades has other plans, for he will not be ignored my his brothers any longer.
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you break the treaty, I have paid my debt, my son has suffered! There will be war, there will be repayment for your mistake brother!" Poseidon slammed his fist down making the hall shake with his furry. Zeus's eyes filled with rage, and a hiss escaped his mouth. Thunder threatened above and the god shook with fury.

"I have broken the bargain? I know what you hide brother, and I know where you hide her." The lord of the sky accused Poseidon. His fingers crushed the marble of his throne, and the sky grew dark and shook. "I have done nothing that you have not done, and still you accuse me, and ask for my son to be punished. Your daughter has remained hidden for eighteen years, and long have I stayed silent."

"Percy has been punished" defended the lord of the sea "and now it is Theseus' turn."

"Theo is blameless, my debt to you and Hades was settled with my daughter!" The god yelled. "Now you dare accuse me of breaking the treaty between us, when you have a daughter of your own?"

"Your child is older than Cassandra, I have no fault in this."

The council was quiet for a time as each god and goddess considered the predicament. The sky out sides rumbled, and the room grew dark as the lord Hades rose to speak. His dark robes fell around his feet and from beneath them a thick haze slipped silently filling the room.

"It seems my brothers that I alone stand innocent, and I shall cast the stone. This solution I think is easiest. Kill them both." A cruel smile slid across the gods face as he made the suggestion, but was wiped away when a cool voice spoke.

"Nay, I have come up with a better answer father." The goddess stood and the smell of roses filled the air. She glided gracefully around the room, looking each member in the eye and bending them towards her will.

"Try not your tricks on us Aphrodite, I have already seen the work you have done with my daughter, and you shall not meddle again!" barked Athena. Aphrodite looked at her intently, and sighed.

"Verily, I think my plan is worthy of you dear sister. Indeed, I will take these two brothers, and their children, and make an engyesis between the fruit of their loins. It is a most unbreakable, and lawful contract, that we hold in the highest esteem. This I think would settle the dispute between Poseidon and Zeus." She finished her turn around the room and sat calmly on her throne next to Ares. The hall was silent for a long time. Only the sound of rain could be heard on the roof, and the splashing of the fountain in the center of the room. The water of the fountain grew dark and began to froth, and from its depths sprang the image of a girl. Her dark hair fell in curls down her sides, and her blue eyes pierced through the image. She placed a hand on her face, and wiped away a tear the slid down her olive skin.

"This is my daughter" Poseidon growled. "I vow that she will wed Zeus' son, if it means piece between us."

"Only if it means piece between us" Said Zeus his cold eyes boring into Aphrodite.

Hades sat silently on his throne his lips pursed tight across his teeth. His brothers had made another peace treaty, leaving him in the underworld, forgotten. He clenched his fists and smoke poured from the hems of his robes in thick waves. He would not be forsaken by his brothers, if they would not respect his ability to abide by the laws which governed Olympus then they should pay. '_Oh yes_,' he thought '_my brothers will pay for their indifference towards me'_.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed. I look forward continuing this story, and am open to any suggestions! Happy reading!

Cassie kicked the dirt as she waited for the trough to fill with water. She looked out over the miles of endless grass and sighed, she still had work to do before she could go home. She loved her job, but the hours on the farm were exhausting, and her work had been doubled since John had been sick that day. He usually took care of the feeding outside while she gave lessons in the main barn to beginners. She wiped the sweat from her brow and readjusted her ball cap, waiting for the water to fill the trough, she would be late for her next lesson if the water didn't hurry up. A mare nickered at her from across the field and she smiled, as much as she dreaded working some days, being there on the farm in the summer was a relief from home. She laughed as the foal pranced around in the field showing off. What a beautiful animal the colt would become. Cassies mind wondered as the trough filled, she thought of her most recent adventure, when she took her boss's new horse on its first trail ride. It snorted at the deer which jumped through the trees and dove into the water in the creek fearlessly while Cassie laughed at the geldings enthusiasm. She broke from her daydream when water splashed onto the ground. What a day it had been, and hours more to go!

The drive home was short and uneventful. She was thankful her mom had not returned home from work yet, and she had a few minutes of peace to herself. She stood in the shower and let the water cascade over her washing away the sweat and dirt from a days work. If only she could leave this place, get away from her life. 'only a few months' she reminded herself, 'and then I will go to college'. The small town was not her style, she preferred the city, with its constant activity and changing atmosphere. The town she lived in was small but close to Las Vegas, and many tourists came to Desert Meadows for horseback riding lessons from her boss, who was a well-known trainer. Cassie had trained there since she was young, and eventually she was allowed to give lessons and begin working. She turned off the shower; feeling replenished by the water and decided that her new life would be worth the wait.

"Cassandra, we have to go!" Her mom yelled as she entered the door. Cassie peaked out from the bathroom holding her toothbrush in her moth. "Now, get dressed, were going to Vegas."

"Vehgah hiy?" She asked while scrubbing the brush back and forth.

"Why are you questioning me? We have to go its important, get dressed now." Her Mom had a look of desperation in her eyes. She ran to the windows and closed the blinds before grabbing her keys and purse. Cassie immerged from the bathroom in pulling sweatpants on over her shorts.

"Okay Mom, just let me grab my purse." She muttered, running her fingers through her we hair to get out the tangles. Her Mom waited impatiently at the front door, peaking out the small windows.

"Is everything alright Mom? You seem on edge about something." Her mom pushed her out the door and the followed the path towards the drive way. The night was eerily silent, save the sound of their feet as they plodded towards the cars. They turned the corner and Cassie nearly ran into her mom who stopped dead in her tracks. "Geese Mom!"

"Shut up." Her mom whispered. Her eyes were frozen on the man who stood in the shadows next to her car. His face was illuminated by the porch light yet around him a glow emanated from his khaki pants and floral print button up shirt. He stepped towards them, and Cassie was shoved behind her mom. "Get in the car."

"Mom wha-"

"Just get in the damn car!" She said sternly. Cassie stayed standing beside her eyeing the stern man.

He stood silently, holding eye contact with the woman. A soft wind ruffled his dark hair, and finally he spoke. "Helen, you know what I come for."

"Leave now." Helen snarled. "You are not welcome here."

"You know the contract which we made, and now I am here, and you must give me what I have come for." Helen looked at him and stepped in front of her daughter.

"I have found a safe place for her, she is safe with me."

"She will never be safe until she is at camp! You know what you risk, do not throw it away just to spite me!" The man roared. "Now give me what I came for, there is no time." He thrust his palm towards the car door, it flew open and the car started suddenly. "Get yourself to safety, and I will take care of the rest" he soothed. Helen stood for a moment longer her gaze locked on her daughter until finally she got in the car, slammed to door and pounded on the accelerator. Cassie watcher her mother drive down the road, a trail of dusk followed the car until it turned on to the highway. Anger welled inside of her, her mother had left her alone with a man she had never met, after he seemed to have threatened her. It took all she had in her not to explode, and beat the pulp out of this man.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She screamed lifting her arms and pushing his chest as hard as she could. The man did not move, or stumble, he simply stared at her, and rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I am your father." He said.


End file.
